the_weeb_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyro
Tyro formed the Weeb Squad by starting a Steam group to play games with his friends. Little did he know, that he assembled one of the strongest forces possible together. Early Career Early on in his career, Tyro was a simple squeaker gamer. He played Mario Kart with his friends and was very happy. Suddenly, things turned for the worse as Tyro was lured onto a Team Fortress server that ran the map 'arena_2fort.' Tyro was sucked into a toxic hell-hole and knew he needed to survive. The only way he could do that was to conquer the toxic hell-hole and come out on top. 2fort's Early Years Not too long after joining arena_2fort, Tyro became fairly popular among the common folk. They saw him as a light from which the dictators of the land could not touch with their darkness. One of the dictators saw him as a threat to the throne, while the other wanted to support Tyro and win his favor. The opposing dictator, Desolator, was sick of Tyro's rising popularity, and tried to kill him off by banishing him into the death pit. The other dictator, Dexeldragon, saved Tyro from the death pit and quickly reprimanded Desolator. After this fiasco, Tyro saw a hole in the approval of Dexeldragon and Desolator, so he capitalized on that by faking his own suicide. With the realm in uproar at the loss of Tyro, they blamed the two dictators. Dexeldragon found Tyro, still alive, and forced him back into the realm to apologize for his crimes. This put a damper on Tyro's popularity, but it hit Dexeldragon and Desolator's popularity even more. With his popularity waning, Tyro resorted to gathering up people he was comfortable with in order to regain some popularity over time. He formed the Weeb Squad with its earliest members, ata, KoreanGaming, Richard, Vaincer, rBats, and Hay-Zeus. During this time, Tyro undertook many criminal actions in the eyes of the Dictators, including sharking future Weeb Squad member Zee. After a few years, Dexeldragon and Desolator died from old age, and Baka and Cakehole took power of the realm.After Baka and Cakehole took the thrones, they started placing harsh sanctions on all of the realm's people. They struck down popular leaders of the realm, as well as putting fewer restrictions on weapons. Another rising political figure, Krype, was rising to prominence, so the two leaders quickly executed him claiming that he wasn't positive enough for the community. Krype's disciple, Saber, quickly leaned towards a mixture of Krype and Tyro's ideology, gaining favor with the realm's people. Tyro enlisted him to the Weeb Squad and ensured that Saber would be appointed as a political official. Eventually, Tyro helped get ata and Zee to rise to a political office as well, along with Vaincer and a few others. The Weeb Squad had a majority of political officials under its power. Fearing its strength, Baka and Cakehole fled the country, leaving sole ownership of the country to one of their favorite political officials, Switch. Switch's Reign Switch took power over arena_2fort. Due to his rising income, Tyro decided to lease some land outside the realm and create his own country. He enlisted many political officials he had in the Weeb Squad in order to do so. However, constant wars with arena_2fort and a lack of supporting population cause Tyro to stop paying for the lease and save his money for some other use. When he re-entered arena_2fort, he returned to his old self and began his rise to glory through political commentary. Switch did not like this, so he falsely accused Tyro of sabotaging the country to take revenge for the loss of his own country. Tyro denied any such accusation as slander, but it was no use. Tyro was banished from the realm for months. After three months had passed, Switch was eventually pressured by the population to lift the banishment from Tyro. Tyro re-entered the country to open arms from everyone except Switch. One of Switch's officials commented how strong of a political officer Tyro would make, but Switch was rightfully hesitant to allow Tyro any sort of office. The Rise of Railbait After failing to properly budget, Switch entered into a treaty with a large country known as "Railbait" and sold the country over to them. The new leader of the country, ZamMan, was a strict yet grand leader who ensured the economic progress of the country to skyrocket. Tyro finally found a political leader that he found acceptable, so he stopped his quest to gain a political office. ZamMan eventually joined the Weeb Squad, and the reason for this is still not known to this day. Due to his joining of the Weeb Squad, much of the population speculated that ZamMan had become a mere puppet for Tyro to get his agenda across. However, Tyro merely agreed with what ZamMan had done for the most part and supported him in controversial subjects, such as the banishment of Muai. A Prosperous Weeb Squad Due to the stable economy, Tyro was able to enlist numerous other members into the Weeb Squad. The Weeb Squad is now a power player in the politics of the land, and continue their work as enforcers of the law, superheroes, or whatever the heck else the Weeb Squad actually does. Trivia * Tyro has faked his suicide twice, only one of which prompted governmental action. * Tyro is the subject of numerous erotic fan-fictions, all pairing him with different members of the arena_2fort community. * Tyro has won 4 consecutive fan-voted awards for being the best Demoman on the server. * Tyro and Potato Nick used to be rivals before they joined forces in 2015 to oppose Muai.